


The Music of Your Voice

by CurlyBookWriter94



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Busniess Man Inuyasha, Cuddling, Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Will Add More Tags LOL, InuYasha Being an Idiot (InuYasha), Kissing, Modern Era, Protective InuYasha (InuYasha), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, Stranger to soulmate, Writer Kagome, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyBookWriter94/pseuds/CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: They say that you will know that you have found your soulmate through the whisper of their voice inside your head, and once you hear it, you just know that the person will be your soulmate. Inuyasha and Kagome had thought this was true with their respective partners but realized that maybe it was all a lie because not once did they hear the voice of their “Soulmate” inside their heads. That all changed when they ran into each other one day.  Maybe it’s not a lie after all?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 20
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/gifts).



> Hi there! Welcome to my new story for Inuyasha! Mainly the pairing will be InuKag cuzzzzz lol. And It's also going to be a short story. Not sure how many chapters. Maybe 10. I am thinking 10 chapters lol. I will try and update when I can because I just started technical school for medical coding and I don't want Med Term or Anatomy to kick my butt lol.   
> Also I got a beta reader and she's really sweet and I am so thankful for her to take the time to beta read for me. She's really nice! So this chapter was beta by the lovely @Fawn_Eyed_Girl  
> And This lovely story is forrrrrr @NeutronStarChild cuzzzz she lovessssss Soulmate fics lol  
> As always, I do not own anything from Inuyasha.

It was the sound of a whispered voice that a person would hear and no one else could. It could come out of nowhere. It didn’t matter if the person was busy or sleeping. 

The voice of their soulmate. 

At least, that was what Inuyasha’s mother would tell him while she was telling the story of how she had fallen in love with his father that he would never know. He remembered the story well of how his parents found each other thanks to the sound of their voice inside each other’s heads. It sounded almost like whispers; his mother would describe the voice of his father inside her mind. Soon after finding each other, they got married, and a year later, had him. 

They were soulmates. 

What a load of bullshit. 

If soulmates truly existed, then why was this happening to Inuyasha right now? At this very moment? If soulmates were real, then why on earth was his longtime girlfriend breaking up with him?

“I’m sorry, Inuyasha, but,” Kikyo was telling him, unable to look at him straight into his golden eyes, and looking down at the tiled floor underneath her heeled feet instead. Inuyasha ground his teeth together as he watched her worry her lower lip, trying his hardest not to do anything rash. “We have to end this. We both know that this isn’t working,” she told him, gesturing with her hands between them.

Inuyasha wasn’t listening to her, even though his ears that were sitting on top of his head were flicking back and forth at her every word that she was saying, paying close attention. 

If soulmates truly did exist, then why the hell was his supposed “soulmate” breaking up with him? Right when he was about to propose to her in a fancy restaurant that he had brought her to on the night of their five- year anniversary?

“Kikyo—” he started to hiss out, keeping his voice low enough just for her to hear. He placed a hand on his pocket of his jeans where the small jewelry box was located, gripping it tightly in frustration. “Why would you say something like that?”

Kikyo sighed, reaching over to take a small sip of her red wine as she ponders what to say to him. She wanted this to work-- she truly did! But in the end that voice never came, no matter how much she tried to get it come. It just never did. “Tell me something, Inuyasha, and please be honest with me,” she finally looked up at to meet his confused expression. “Have you heard it?”

Inuyasha knows exactly what she was talking about.

He could have lied and told her yes, that he has, in fact, heard her voice inside his head. He knows for a fact that Kikyo would know that he was lying thanks to his stupid hanyo ears, and they would betray him no matter what he said to her because of the flickering at certain things. Damn it, what should he do? He sighed deeply and he knew that there was only one thing he could do; tell her the truth, even though it would hurt him.

“No. I haven’t,” he told her finally after a few minutes of silence between them. 

“Inuyasha, it’s time to end this for the both of us. It’s time to find our true soulmates. It’s clear that it is not us. We haven’t—” She looked away from again and Inuyasha could feel her scent changing into sadness and remorse. “We haven’t heard each other’s voices. I’m sorry, Inuyasha.” She placed her napkin on top of her plate as she got up and grabbed her purse that was hanging on the back of her chair. “I can’t do this anymore. Good-bye.”

She turned to leave but Inuyasha wasn’t done. He had to say something—anything--to try and make her stay. “Does it truly matter?” he asked lowly, causing her to look sideways at him. “Do you truly believe this whole soulmate bullshit? It shouldn’t matter if we didn’t hear each other’s ‘voices.’ We’ve been together long enough. Isn’t that enough for you, Kikyo?” he asked her, spitting out her name in venom. He wanted her to see that it shouldn’t matter if they didn’t hear each other’s voice in their head. It didn’t matter to him; that was why he was planning on proposing to her. He wanted her to see that.

“Inuyasha,” she whispered, looking away from him, gripping the handle of her purse tightly in her hand. “I’ve found my soulmate. So yes, it does matter.”

Inuyasha sat completely still in his chair, unable to move and unable to look away from Kikyo’s brown eyes that were staring into his golden ones. He didn’t want to believe it. It couldn’t be true. Inuyasha leaned in closely to study her, listening to her heartbeat, wanting to know if it had skipped a beat after her confession just seconds ago. 

She was telling the truth.

Soulmates apparently did exist. 

And Inuyasha wasn’t Kikyo’s soulmate. She was someone else’s. But…just who was it? Did he dare ask? He had a small inkling about who it could be, but couldn’t bring himself to ask her, because he had trusted her well enough. However, that question was burning in his throat, making its way to the tip of his tongue. 

She beat him to it. 

“I heard Suikotsu’s voice. I heard it loud and clear. It was like music to me. I know that was what you were wondering, Inuyasha.” She shook her head when he was about to open his mouth to speak. “I’m leaving. Please don’t follow me. Move on, Inuyasha. I pray that you’ll find your own soulmate soon,” she told him, leaving him alone in the restaurant and not one time did she look back at him. 

How could she do this him? He thought that they were happy, even though when they first met, she didn’t want to be with him because of his hanyo heritage. There were not a lot of hanyos around and Inuyasha knew this. In fact, he was friends with a few of them. But generally, it was uncommon for a demon and a human to be together. 

However, Inuyasha kept pursuing Kikyo and finally, she gave in. They were happy together, even though not once did they hear each other’s voices. He truly believed that they didn’t need to hear them. But apparently, it was extremely important to her; Inuyasha didn’t realize it at the time, and that was why this was happening to him.

“Fuck,” he hissed out, grabbing a fistful of his silver bangs and pulled them roughly with his claws. “Kikyo—” He got up from his chair quickly, almost knocking it over, but he managed to grab the sides of it and sat it straight. His ears flickered around as he heard a few people make comments about his disruption, but he didn’t care about them. “I need to get out of here,” he muttered, digging into his back pocket to throw a few hundred-dollar bills on the table without waiting for the check as he thought about what he should do next.

He wanted to follow her to try and win her back, even though she told him specifically not to do so. He needed to do something, and he needed to do it fast. He made his way out of the restaurant. When he stepped outside, a blast of cold winter air hit him straight in the face. The cold never bothered him, except for when he was human during the new moon. 

He knew for a fact that he needed to do something with the small jewelry box that was burning a hole inside his jeans. He needed to get rid of it. He could just simply return it, but honestly, he didn’t have the patience for that. It felt like his skin was burning with each moment that the box was inside his pocket. 

Without bothering to look both ways to cross the street, and without even looking to see if the blinking walk sign told him that it was alright for him to cross, he made his way into the street looking down at his feet and not at the road.

Then suddenly, a pair of flashing yellow lights came at him in full swing, making his world turn black in an instant. 

Maybe he should’ve paid attention after all .


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soooo Kagome's supposed to be on a date... will it go well? Also, she's about to hear something  
> Duh DUh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I sadly do not own anything from Inuyasha. Just the plot of the story :) 
> 
> THANK YOUUUUU SOOOOOO MUCHHHHHHHHH @Fawned_Eyed_Girl for being my beta! She's freaking amazing!!!

It was official. 

She was being stood up. It was starting to become obvious. However, Kagome Higurashi was being nice and decided to send a quick text to her Tinder date that she was supposed to meet at a Japanese Hibachi to ask if he was close by. Minutes went by and she had received no response from him, which meant that he was definitely not coming. 

Kagome played with the end of her raven hair that was tied into a braid as she looked down at the time on her phone and frowned. She could see from the time on her phone that he was in fact 45 minutes late.

Kagome huffed, slumped down in her seat, and threw her head back in her chair. She sighed and used a hand to signal a nearby waitress to come to her table. A curly-haired blonde came rushing to her table with a huge smile on her face; she grabbed her notepad and her pen from her vest pocket. Kagome eyed the waitress; she could see that the waitress was around her age, so she smiled, even though it felt forced. “Are you ready to order?” the waitress asked. 

Kagome shook her head and looked down at the one-page menu that was in front of her, trying to figure out what she wanted to eat. She nibbled her lower lip as she quickly scanned the items to find what sounded good to her, and pointed at it with a finger when she found it. “Yes,” she told the waitress with a small sigh. “I’ll have a chicken teriyaki with white rice and vegetables please. I would also like a Coke.” She handed the waitress the menu, who reached out with a hand to grab it from Kagome. 

“Alrighty! Now, if you need anything at all,” the waitress said brightly, pointing at the name tag on her blue polo shirt. “My name’s Sumi!” Sumi giggled, placing a hand onto her hip when she looked at Kagome’s table. Sumi cocked her head to the side in curiosity. “Dining alone tonight?”

Kagome had the urge to roll her chocolate-colored eyes but held herself back instead. She didn’t understand why people thought that it was weird to eat or hang out alone. Kagome had done it plenty of times! There was nothing wrong with spending time with yourself. However, she was supposed to be on a date with someone who never showed up. She didn’t plan on eating alone. But she just couldn’t leave because she was already here, and it didn’t help that she was also starving. “Yup, sure am,” she replied with another forced smile towards Sumi. “There’s nothing wrong with dining alone. I’ve done it plenty of times!” she added, which was true. 

Sumi’s blonde curls bounced when she shook her head at Kagome. “You definitely got more guts than I do, that’s for sure. I could never dine alone! I would at least bring a friend along! Anyways, enjoy your evening! ” She waved Kagome goodbye and left to go help an elderly couple that had sat down a few tables over from where Kagome was sitting. 

Kagome sighed in envy when she looked over at the couple, who was looking at the menu together. That was what she wanted: to find her and have someone to grow old with. In that small moment, she truly wished that her Tinder date had shown up and who knows? Maybe he could’ve been her soulmate. 

Her brown eyes widened in shock when the elderly man looked up at her with a confused expression; she quickly looked down at her phone to pretend that she was looking at something so it wouldn’t be completely obvious that she was staring at them. Kagome pouted, wishing so badly that one day she could grow old with someone that was her soulmate. She always wanted to hear that whisper in her head that was her soulmate, and had truly been hoping that tonight would have been the night that it could possibly happen.  
When Kagome found out that actual soulmates existed, and that the only way to know if a person was one’s true soulmate was by the soft, musical whisper of their voice that only the two of them could hear, she was so excited and optimistic about it, all thanks to Mama Higurashi. 

Even though she had only been six years old, Kagome still remembered vividly of the story of how her mama and papa met just by hearing each other’s voices one day. Kagome could recall how Mama Higurashi described the voice that she had heard that would come randomly to her. 

“It was barely a whisper,.” Mama Higurashi explained, tilting her head to the side as she was trying to remember exactly what the voice had sounded like. “It grew louder when he was nearby, but at the time I didn’t know what he looked like until one day, he came by the little coffee shop that I was working at during that time. It sounded musical to me.” she chuckled, blushing at the memory with a happy sigh. “It would also come at random times as well.”

Kagome’s chocolate eyes widened with high key interest as she leaned forward on the couch that she was sitting on with her mother, leg bouncing with excitement at the story. “What did the voice say, Mama? Anything in particular so that way I’ll know in the future?”

Mama Higurashi hummed thoughtfully, smiling down at her daughter. “It was my name.”

Kagome sighed at the memory of her mother’s story about finding her soulmate Kagome’s father and had believed that one day it could happen to her. She thought she had found her soulmate through Hojo, a very sweet health nut who had a crush on her since they were in middle school. They got together near the end of 8th grade and had been together throughout high school. 

Hojo was her first for everything. He was her first date, her first kiss, her first ‘I love you,’ her first time (at their senior prom). According to their friends, they were soulmates. Kagome at the time had believed that; she had wanted that with Hojo. Sadly, it had never came. 

The voice.

She had wanted to hear it with Hojo, but it had not come, not even once during their relationship. Kagome tried her best to be patient with it, but her patience had worn thin. She knew that she had to end things with him, and she did. She remembered that night as vividly as if it were yesterday, because it was the worst night of her life. 

“We can’t be doing this to each other, Hojo,” she told him that night, tears running down heavily on her cheeks. “I don’t want to lead you on. You deserve better.” 

If she counted it correctly, it was two years since their awful breakup. Kagome still hoped that Hojo had found his soulmate and truly wished nothing but the best for him. She worried her lower lip at the thought, sighing heavily underneath her breath. 

“Here ya go!” Kagome jumped in her chair when the smell of teriyaki chicken invaded her nostrils. Sumi was back and placed Kagome’s food in front her, along with her drink. “Enjoy your meal, dear!” 

Kagome grabbed the chopsticks that were sitting next to her, rubbing them together before she could dig into her meal. “Hmmm,” she muttered as she chewed her chicken, rice and vegetables. “Not bad at least.”

_________

“Well, at least Netflix and wine are calling my name, that’s for sure,” Kagome told herself while walking to her parked yellow Bug and drove off from the restaurant to her apartment complex. She turned up the radio and drummed her fingers on the wheel as a Coldplay song started to play. 

After Hojo, Kagome had tried online dating in hopes that one of her matches could be her soulmate. She didn’t want to lose hope of finding them. Ever so slowly, however, she started to lose faith in her optimism. Each time she would go on a date, she never heard that voice or her name, as she was supposed to be hearing.

Kagome decided: after tonight, she would just forget about finding her soulmate. That person probably didn’t exist after all, she reasoned, and she should just give up. Maybe she would adopt another cat so Buyo could have someone to play with whenever she’s not home. 

Suddenly, Kagome heard a word in her head—a word that she never thought that she would ever hear.

*Kagome.*

Kagome gasped, checking around her as if someone were in the car with her, confused as to what she had just heard. “What was that?” she whispered, swallowing nervously. “Could that be..?” She reached over to turn down Katy Perry on the radio, trying to listen closely.

*Kagome!*

Kagome gasped at the voice that was louder this time inside her head. It wasn’t her imagination! It was definitely the voice of her soulmate and it was getting louder the closer she drove to her apartment; she was looking out the window at the random buildings. “Where? Where is it coming from?” she wanted to know out loud, gripping the wheel tightly. 

Suddenly, a flash of silver caught her attention back to the road. Kagome tried to stop but it was too late. “Oh my god!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with the second chapter and now we know who had hit Inuyasha. Boy, he's gonna be grouchy once he wakes up... and pissed too. LOL. Let know what you guys think in the comments!! :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha was about to give this person who had hit him a piece of his mind and Kagome starts to panic and Miroku enters the picture :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with another chapter!!! Sorry it took a bit! And it came at a perfect time cuzzzzzz a little birdy told me that it was @NeutronStarChild BDAY!!!! Yay!! Happy BDAY girly!! Hope you are having a lovely day!!
> 
> And as always, thank you @Fawn_Eyed_Girl for being the beta for this story! You are amazing as always!:)  
> And sadly i do not own anything from Inuyasha lol.

Inuyasha had to admit that he was glad that it wasn’t a new moon. Otherwise, he would’ve been dead on the spot because some idiot of a driver wasn’t paying attention to the road ahead of them. Once he got up, though, he was going to make sure to say a few words to the bastard and maybe even throw in a punch or two. 

He could feel a headache coming when he slowly started to open his eyes, wincing slightly when he heard a woman yelling at him in a panic. He groaned at the realization that he couldn’t punch the woman that had ran him over with her car. “Oh my god!” he heard the woman yell over and over. “I am so sorry! Are you okay?! Thank goodness that you’re a demon!”

Inuyasha scoffed at her comment, blinking several times so his vision could finally be cleared of the blurriness. He grabbed the side of his head with a clawed hand as the pounding began to increase at each movement; he sat up on the ground, pushing away the woman’s hand that was trying to help him.

“What the hell, wench,” he spat out in a low growl, turning to look at her, ignoring the shock in her wide brown eyes at the name calling. He quite frankly didn’t care about the woman’s hurt feelings right now. “Learn how to fucking drive.” 

The woman in front of him frowned and crossed her arms firmly across her chest. “Look,” she said in a huff, rolling her eyes at him. “I get that you’re angry, but the name calling was totally unnecessary.”

Inuyasha laughed at her like she was crazy, and to him, she was crazy. According to her, it was unnecessary for him to call her a name? She should be lucky that’s all he did to her. “Listen you,” he growled out, pointing a clawed finger in her direction. “You are lucky that you’re a woman, because if you were a male I would be beating the shit of you right now. Got it, wench?” Inuyasha smirked when the woman went quiet afterwards. “And you’re right,” he said with a shake of his head. “Thank goodness that I’m a mother fucking demon,” he added to her, making sure to leave out the hanyo part, because he didn’t want some stranger knowing his real heritage.

He watched her chocolate eyes move up towards his pointed ears and they flickered over in her direction when she had sighed in relief, placing a hand over her fast-beating heartbeat that he could hear. Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes as he slowly got up from the ground, trying to ignore his pounding head.

“Do you need any help?” she asked, standing up and moving over towards him in attempt to help him stand, pausing when she heard him growl. “S-sorry.”

“Yea, you should be,” he agreed, fumbling around in his pockets to see if the ring was still there. Inuyasha frowned when he didn’t feel the box and started to check his back pockets of his jeans. “Fuck.” 

“Looking for this?” His head snapped over towards her as she held the opened box, admiring the small diamond that was resting inside. “Very pretty! She’ll definitely love it!”

Inuyasha growled at her comment and snatched the box away from her tiny hands. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you to stay out of people’s business? Clearly, she didn’t.” 

The woman pursed her lips together and looked down at her feet in shame at prying at his business. “I’m very sorry for nearly killing you,” she told him sincerely, nibbling her lower lip, and bowing her head. 

Inuyasha pinched the bridge of his nose with the edges of his claws and sighed heavily. He should be highly upset with this random woman that had nearly killed him with her car. He should be furious and angry, but he wasn’t. Maybe it was the deep breathing that his best friend Miroku had taught him whenever his temper started to rise. Yes, that could be it. Thank heavens for the former monk. If Inuyasha was in fact human when she had hit him with her car, there was a high chance that he would’ve been killed on the spot, and she would’ve gone to jail for murder. As the saying went, ‘no blood, no foul.’

“As they say… no blood no foul,” he muttered with a shrug of his shoulder. He started walking away before she could say anything else. He wasn’t in the mood anymore. Inuyasha just wanted to get to his apartment that he shared with his best friend and hoped that Miroku wouldn’t pry into what happened when he got there. 

“Wait!”

One of his ears turned in her direction, but he didn’t stop walking and placed his hand into his pocket, wondering what she wanted. “A-are you sure that you’re okay?” she asked, her voice and scent filled with worry and unease, along with a small hint of jasmine and vanilla that was filling up his nostrils. 

He wrinkled his nose at the sudden sweet smell and scoffed at her. “I don’t know,” he answered truthfully, not even sparing the girl a glance.

Kagome cocked her head to the side as she watched the strange dog demon walking away from her. She truly felt extremely awful for almost killing him with her yellow Bug and wished that she had given him her contact information in case he had needed anything. 

For some odd, strange reason she started to blush a little when she stared at his muscular back. Her chocolate gaze traveled higher to look at his cute little dog ears that sat on top of his head, and she couldn’t help but wonder if they were soft. Kagome quickly shook her head out of her weird thoughts about some dog demon that she had almost ran over. “He’s getting engaged. Forget about him. Plus, pretty sure he wouldn’t date someone that nearly killed him,” she told herself, walking over to her car to check for any damage near the front of it. “No damage,” she says, sighing in relief.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“So? How did it go, Inuyasha?” Miroku asked him as soon as he walked inside the apartment. 

Instead of responding to Miroku with words, Inuyasha just growled at him when he closed the door a bit harder than he appreciated. Miroku raised a questionable brow as he watched the silver-haired hanyo shuffling over to the kitchen without a single word to him as he opened the refrigerator to pull out a beer and used a claw to open it. 

“Does that answer your question Miroku?” Inuyasha muttered when he walked back into the living room with the beer in his hand. “She ended things with me, and I also got hit by a fucking stupid yellow Bug on top of it.” 

“Oh my gosh! Are you alright?” Miroku asked in shock, studying Inuyasha as he took a sip of his beer. Miroku cleared his throat when Inuyasha shot him a look as if he were asking a stupid question and Miroku rolled his eyes. “Of course, you’re alright. What a stupid question. But still, I just have to ask considering,” he trailed off with a small sigh.

“I just got a headache. It should be gone by morning.” Inuyasha told him, walking over to sit across from Miroku on a couch. “Soulmates does not exist. Or maybe they do. I don’t fucking know anymore, Miroku.”

Miroku sighed as he watched his friend took a sip from his beer, leaning forward on the couch that he was sitting on. “They do exist, Inuyasha. That was the main reason why you were going to ask her to marry you, correct?”

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck, sighing as he placed the half empty bottle on the table, avoiding Miroku’s stare. “About that. I kind of lied about hearing her voice.”

Miroku’s mouth fell opened at his confession. “You lied about hearing her voice? Inuyasha!”

Inuyasha growled in frustration and threw his hands up in the air. “Look, it didn’t matter to me at the time, alright? I thought that since we were in love and happy it wouldn’t have mattered,” he explained quietly, staring down at his hands. “Guess I was wrong because she had heard someone else’s voice. A voice that wasn’t mine. Maybe it’s because I was born a disgusting hanyo and that’s why—”

Inuyasha stopped when he saw Miroku holding up a hand to get him to stop talking any further. “That’s not the reason and you know it. Stop saying stuff like that,” Miroku told him, running a hand through his dark hair. “You will find that person and you will hear that voice. I promise you, Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha wanted to believe the former monk; he truly did. Right now, however, he wasn’t in the mood to hear it at the moment. He rolled his eyes as he got up from the couch, making sure to grab the beer that was on the table before walking down in the dark hallway that would lead him to his room. “Don’t make that type of promise,” he whispered as he walked inside his room, closing the door behind him with a click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?!:)

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think of it so far?! Let me know!!!!!


End file.
